Inside Out: Autism
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: A look into the mind a person with Autism. Rated T for some language, but may change to M later.
1. AN

**Hello everyone** **as you can see this will be an Inside Out story. This one will be different from my previous stories in that instead of me just being the main character and giving myself a different personality, I will be using my real personality with adding the different emotions into the mix (some are stronger than others). Word of warning, I have high functioning autism. For those of you who don't know what that is** , **autism is a brain disorder that causes the person afflicted with it to be socially and emotionally different from other people. The range can be so different in fact that psychiatrists have made a spectrum called the Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD). The spectrum can go from Classic Autism (Severe learning disability) all the way to High Functioning Autism (Extreme ability in some areas, I also have this). I just felt like I should do this for two reasons: the first is that Inside Out has really helped autistic kids with their emotional skill and the second is that I don't really see that many autism stories and the ones I do are kinda bad. I don't mean any offence to the author, but they probably don't have it themselves. A little about our physical aspects since the mental will be part of the story. Every person with Autism is different and because of that, I will be focusing mainly on mine. I'm sensitive to dairy, processed sugar, artificial sweeteners, additives and preservatives. I'm stronger that I look and that has only helped with football and track. I honestly don't care about my look or how I'm perceived** **by society (I have a mullet, and will go out in public in my pajamas). My motor capabilities were pretty good but have gotten even better thanks to sports. I've been told that my posture is rigid. That's pretty much what I've got to tell you if you would like to know more then you can just PM me. This chapter was pretty much just a huge A/N and the real first chapter will be coming in next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's the official first chapter of Inside Out: Autism. There will be no set time line, but instead I will write about what memories come into mind. *Disclaimer* I do not own Inside Out, that right belongs to Pixar and Disney.**

" **Hello** " emotion talk

"Hello" human talk

 _Date: March 31, 2003_

 _Location: Hospital_ **(I forgot where)**

I was waiting in the room where my mom was taken out of to give birth to my baby brother.

" **Ugh when will mom deliver our new brother"** Anger groaned as he hit the dashboard to make me drum my fingers on the window seal and look out the window into the night sky.

" **Mommy and Daddy said that it would be a few hours for the** " Joy paused for a moment " **Uh what did they call it again** " He looked around at the other emotions hoping that they would have the answer, but they didn't so she continued to look at the screen and into the night sky.

" **I still wanted a sister** " Sadness mumbled in the corner where noone could hear him.

They were taking a while and my 5 year old mind was bored like crazy. I fell asleep in the small blue couch that was there. I had not gotten but an hour and a half's sleep when I was woken up by my Mammaw and my Pappaw.

" **He's awake** " Joy said then scrambled from console and woke up everyone from their sleep

" **What's wrong Joy** " sadness said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes

" **Ethan's awake** " Joy said while he tried to pull everyone to the main room

" **So what, he probably just needs to go to the bathroom or something** " Disgust said

" **You were right on the or something, our new baby brother is here** " Joy said and after a few seconds the news clicked in and all the emotions were scrambling to get to the controls

"Do you want to hold him" mom said and to which I nodded my head. She handed him to me and I held him closely and smiled.

" **Careful now, we don't want to drop him** " Fear said as he pulled a lever to make me hold my new baby brother tighter.

" **He's so adorable** " Joy cooed

" **He's so pink, why is he pink** " Disgust muttered in the back of headquarters.

I yawned and handed my new brother back to my mom and me, mammaw and pappaw left the hospital.

 **Ok, here's the first official chapter. For those of you who may be thinking "This doesn't represent autism" Let me reiterate. THIS IS MY BRAIN THAT I'M USING. Also when I got my mental evaluation, I was so high functioning that the doctor had no idea where to put me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update, but I have been busy with visiting family and stuff like that. So here's the 2** **nd** **chapter. *Disclaimer* I do not own Inside Out, that right belongs to Pixar and Disney.**

" **Hello** " emotion talk

"Hello" human talk

 _Date(s): 2003-2004_

 _Location: Speech therapy_

I was in my speech therapy session with some other kids.

" **Well this is boring** " Anger said as he pressed some buttons and had me lazily put together some blocks forming a tower. I looked around the room when I saw something that caught my eye.

" **What is that** " both Joy and Disgust said and pushed some buttons causing me to stand up and walk over to a person playing a card game. I sat across from him and got a good look at the cards he had. The back was a mixture of brown and gold all in a swirling pattern with a completely black oval in the middle of it.

"Whatcha playing" I said as he was shuffling the cards.

"Yugioh" He simply replied while still shuffling

"How do you play" I asked and he explained it to me "Neat, can I play"

"Sorry, but I only have cards for me

" **Ah well that stinks** " Sadness said when Joy took a lightbulb and put it into the console

"Well how about you bring the cards next time you come" He thinks about it before saying

"Sure" He goes out to looking at them

"Can... I look at them" I look at the cards nd he hands them to me. I look and see some cards that would be part of my first deck. Cards like Giant Rat and 7 Colored Fish.

" **Woah! Look at that** " Joy yelled excited as a brightly yellow came in and went off the normal path and into a risen pedestal making a core memory for YU-GI-OH Island.

 **Ok, so another chapter of my life is written. Now I've actually decided to give a little explanation on my life. I went to speech therapy because I wasn't talking or my speech wasn't very good. I didn't really speak until I was five, and when I did "speak" it was using a sign language** **that I made myself.**


End file.
